wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Feather(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Feather had dark, pinkish red scales, ones that were not red enough to be called washed out, but not vibrant either. She had darker red overscales, a light pink underbelly and her wings were varying shades of pink as well. Feather had lively, golden yellow eyes. Her horns, claws, and spikes, were all dark brown gray. She had several small scars on her snout, neck, chest, and shoulders, obtained during battles in the war. She also wore an earring made from the feathers of a seagull, a peregrine falcon, and a heron, which were held together with two beads, one red and one blue green, which was given to her by her mate, Surge, in her right ear. Personality: Feather was fiercely loyal to her tribe, her queen, and her family. She was extremely outgoing, and quick to talk to new dragons, often becoming fast friends with them. Throughout the war, Feather was an exceptional soldier, even entering the breeding program on the queen's orders, though she failed to produce a living egg. When she first met Surge, she disliked him, due to him being a SeaWing, and therefore, he was an enemy, but as she met him more often, she began to see that he was just a dragon trying to survive in a war that he had had no choice but to be thrust into, like her. Her love for Surge eventually outweighed her loyalty to her tribe, and she tried to run away with him to the Talons of Peace. Backstory: Feather hatched in the Sky Kingdom to Sunrise and Tailwhip of the SkyWings. Though they already had a daughter, Crimson, who was already achieving high ranks in the SkyWing army despite being only five years old. Feather's parents treated her with the utmost respect as she grew, and were extremely proud when she joined the SkyWing army as a soldier to help with the war effort. During one of the battles with Blister's forces, Feather began to have second thoughts about killing the enemy SeaWings and SandWings she was fighting, but pushed those doubts away and continued killing, until she fell into the waiting of a scarred, gray blue SeaWing with green eyes, who seized Feather by the throat and snarled that it was time for her to die, to which Feather responded by kicking him in the underbelly several times with her back legs until he let go of her, gasping. They interchanged verbal blows, until the SeaWing suddenly smiled slyly and seized her tail in his talons, flying downward and dragging the astonished SkyWing down with him, until they touched down on the ground. Angry, Feather snarled that the SeaWing had five seconds to run or fly away before she killed him, to which the SeaWing smiled again, and asked her what would happen if he killed her first, making Feather stop and think for a moment. In a flash, the SeaWing pinned Feather to the ground on her back, and introduced himself, still smiling, although a lot more stupidly. His name was Surge. Over the next few battles that she fought in with the SeaWings, she and Surge always found each other and talked instead of fighting. When the battles were over, they would fly back with their fellow soldiers, longing for the next battle so that they could talk to each other again. After a year and two months of meeting each other, Feather produced an egg, which she showed to Surge during their next battle. As the battle ended, Surge gave her an earring he had made for her, which had the feathers of a seagull, a peregrine falcon, and a heron in it, along with a red and a blue green bead on it. During the next battle, Feather and Surge talked about joining the Talons of Peace and raising their son there. Several days later, Feather's egg hatched, producing a dragonet that looked completely like a SkyWing, except for the fact that it had the lower front legs of a SeaWing, a few biolumenescent stripes on it's underbelly, legs, neck, back and tail, as well as SeaWing horns and back fins. Feather named the dragonet Thunderbird, and, knowing that he wouldn't be safe as long as Scarlet was the SkyWing queen, she forbade him from mostly intereacting with the other SkyWings, although she did take him with her to view the arena fights. After Feather was certain that Thunderbird could take care of himself(when he was five years old), she rejoined the war, eventually returning to the Sky Kingdom to find that her mate, Surge, had led an unsuccessful attack on the Sky Kingdom to free the SeaWing prisoners, and was captured himself. On the very day that Feather returned, she went to the arena fights, and was horrified to learn that Surge would be pitted against a giant, vicious, and insane IceWing by the name of Hrothgar. The battle was over quickly. During the next battle with the SeaWing forces, Feather decided that she couldn't kill anymore dragons, and tried to run off to the Talons of Peace, but was taken prisoner while deserting and sent back to the Sky Kingdom as a prisoner. A few days later, Feather was pitted against the same IceWing who had killed Surge. Feather was defeated, but as she died, she could see that Surge was waiting for her, and she felt calm, knowing that her son would survive and become a stronger dragon than she ever was, even under Scarlet's oppressive regime. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)